


"You Are My Poetry" Cover

by The_Consulting_Storyteller



Series: The Adventure Of The Cover Box [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, Graphics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 14:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Consulting_Storyteller/pseuds/The_Consulting_Storyteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John, Lestrade, Mrs Hudson, Anthea, Irene Adler, Molly, Donovan, The Work. Eigh people.<br/>One person. One letter.<br/>One letter. One story.<br/>One story. One facet of Sherlock's life.<br/>Did John really know his flatmate?</p><p>John, Lestrade, Mme Hudson, Anthea, Irène Adler, Molly, Donovan, Le Travail. Huit personnes.<br/>Une personne. Une lettre.<br/>Une lettre. Une histoire.<br/>Une histoire. Une facette de la vie de Sherlock.<br/>John connaissait-il réellement son colocataire ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	"You Are My Poetry" Cover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CeliaEquus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeliaEquus/gifts).
  * Inspired by [You Are My Poetry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/919952) by [CeliaEquus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeliaEquus/pseuds/CeliaEquus). 



> Inspired by "You Are My Poetry", by CeliaEquus

 

Cover inspired by "You Are My Poetry", by CeliaEquus[  
](919952/chapters/1786327)

 

 


End file.
